my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reine Murasame/Songs
Sang by Reine Kisaki's Lullaby Cast away your worries, my dear For tomorrow comes a new day Hold to me, you've nothing to fear For your dreams are not far away As you lay your head and you rest May your dreams take over my love Listen close, my child of the west For your destiny lies above Though the world is cruel There's a light that still shines In the darkest days of our lives When all hope seems lost And you can't find your way Think of me as you look to the sky Child mine, your future is bright For your father's blood's in your veins In dark times, I pray you will fight For the world will soon know your name Regret Message Far away at the shore, in a town beside the sea Alone stands a girl, staring longingly It is here, at the shore, that she holds unto her chest A secret she dare never speak “If you write a wish upon a paper and you place It into a glass bottle And it’s washed away by the ocean then someday There’s a chance that it may just come true” Drifting farther away, riding swiftly on the waves A message containing a wish was made Heading steadily toward the horizon And gradually fading away (Intermission) Through the darkest of days, you were always by my side No matter what I would say, you would abide Constantly I let my selfishness take control of me And caused you a life full of grief But now, all because of the mistakes that I have made You’re no longer here with me In order to get all this pain off of my chest I must spill my woes into the sea Drifting farther away, little wish upon the waves With eyes full of tears, she regrets those days It is then that she realizes this: Her sin has taken everything away (Intermission) Drifting farther away, riding swiftly on the waves A message containing a wish was made Heading steadily toward the horizon And gradually fading away x2 Drifting farther away, little wish upon the waves With eyes full of tears, she regrets those days If the day comes that we are reborn again... Deep Sea Girl This song is supposed to represent Reine love story with Asagi; how she fell in love with him at first sight. It explains how other people felt, them not excepting their love, and her, at first, seeing her love as toxic because she was a hero and Asagi was a villain. This led to her ignoring Asagi for a long time, even though Asagi fell in love with her as well. Somewhere along the way, she realizes that Asagi is alone too, just like her. She goes up to Asagi and tells him that he too has been hiding brilliant colors. Reine is now more outgoing and wants to know more, andn it ends wtih them eventually becoming a couple, albeit having to somewhat elope to do it. Sinking deeper down and down in a sea of my sadness I’ve shut myself inside my own world There is no one who can find me here in a place like this I’m alone and that’s the story of the Deep Sea Girl I don’t know where I am or what I should do But suddenly I’m blinded by a ray of light And I realized I could reach it if only I had tried But a wave of water comes to wash it out of my view It leaves me with a feeling so warm like the sun So bright and dazzling, I almost wanted to break loose But I stayed behind my counter illumination So who is hiding the truth? Little girl inside the sea, sinking down into the deep ‘Til the world all around her is as dark as it could be Little girl inside the sea, wants to know the person she saw then Because there is somebody who makes her want to live again... In the place where I am now, there is no day or night So here I am awake inside this endless dream But I think back to the way that you freely spread your wings You were absolutely beautiful when you took flight And once again the rays of light are catching my eyes You turn in time to see me staring straight at you And as you start to make your way towards me I finally realize It’s me who’s hiding the truth... Little girl inside the sea, falling down into the deep, Breaks the darkness around her with the redness in her cheeks Little girl inside the sea, just wants to have her heart be seen as is But the cruel ocean won’t allow for petty things like this! And I know that all the clothes I wear are torn up and dirty The smile on my face no longer means I’m happy There is no way that I can possibly let myself be shown So please, just leave me alone! Suddenly all the feelings that I had kept inside me burst, melting down And then I tried to look for you but came to realize that you’re nowhere to be found… Little girl’s anxiety builds inside her steadily She is scared that darkness took the one she wants to meet Feeling trapped inside the sea, she cannot help but to reach out her hand “You also have splendid colors in you, do you understand?” Little girl inside the sea, slowly led up from the deep As she hears songs of blessings from the snow colored marine Little girl inside the sea, wants to know the person she saw then Because she has found the one who makes her want to live again! And now that I’m out of the ocean, I’ll take off again…. ! "Hello/How Are You" (Jazz arrange) Hello I pulled the window up And looked into the sky to say How are you? Alone between these walls There's no one but me Morning And here the daylight is Covered up with pouring rain Tick-tock Would someone please come by And wind me up today Hello I know from old cartoons Characters like that exist How are you? Beloved by everyone While I am here so out of place Sleeping No matter what my heart will tell me I've gotta come back to today Crying So, I can raise my hand Wipe my tears away "Oh, whatever" Is the mantra I live for And though I didn't understand you When you said it, I was floored "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm through. I've got no expectations of you." I admit, I feel the same way 'Cause nothing else is working I can barely make it day to day But, what made you think That would be alright to say? Fumbling, stuttering The words that I still fight to say Fantasy, reality I hide from everyday Once again, I couldn't talk Another set of words I've lost I'm stumbling through everything Trying to live my life Tell me why you run away And keep it all inside Tell me are you just afraid Of letting free your mind? Tell me if you don't want Anybody to meet you Tell me, is that the truth? So deep within the waters Of the ocean called "Indifference" The pain is filling up my lungs And I can barely breathe And in the end, I have the urge to hear a person speak I am so very weak (Ah, ah) I settle into pain As if I'm moving onto nothing My head is feeling heavy And my heart is slowly sinking "Could there be a reason now For me to go and settle down?" Sorry, sorry I know that it's selfish I'm sure that I can do it I'll simply muscle through So, with that said Would you please let me on my way? A happy face or growing pains It really doesn't ever seem to change The sun will glow and brush my soul For better or for worse If I've tried my very best And there is nothing of me left What good could you expect to do? What do you want from me? Tell me, why is it you're feeling so defeated? Tell me, do you really want to be completed? Tell me, who was it that let your hand Fall to your side? Tell me, can you decide? If my life is really going to end before I know Then when can I begin to live, and learn to let it go? I'm slowly coming to my limit, so where's my pay For staying living this way? Thank you I really want to thank you for all you've done Thank you I really want to thank you for all you've done Thank you And even if I only can say this once Despite whatever's going on, inside of me I'm trying so, I really need to open up and thank you Tell me why you run away And keep it all inside Tell me are you just afraid Of letting free your mind? Tell me 'cause I promise that I'll take you seriously So, just come talk to me Tell me every bit of what you're feeling Let it go 'Cause if you keep it locked away Then I can never know All the thoughts inside your head I want to hear every one Let your heart come undone Hello Hello, how are you?Category:Songs Category:LunariaAsmr